


Headliner

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Multiple Partners, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Headliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Remus walked through the door and unwrapped his scarf from around his neck.

"Padfoot?" he called and heard, "Living room," in reply.

Remus paused in the doorway, taking in the familiar scene. Sirius sprawled on the couch, naked from the waist down, and Peter between his legs, his mouth bobbing up and down on his cock.

"I'd be jealous if I thought this was more than just getting off in a convenient hole," Remus said with a snort and a shake of his head.

Sirius looked up, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I can't help it if he wants to suck my cock every chance he gets." 

He reached down and tugged Peter's hair. "Get out of here, Wormtail, Moony's here now."

Peter pulled back slowly, clearly reluctant to stop before Sirius had come.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, Padfoot," he said before scurrying out the door.

Remus sat down beside Sirius on the couch and wrapped his hand around Sirius's dick, giving him a firm stroke. 

"Fuck, Moony," Sirius said, his head falling back against the cushions.

"Planning on offering him a pity fuck?" Remus said lightly as he continued stroking.

Sirius's eyes snapped open and he scowled. "Fuck, no! You're the only one I'm fucking." 

"Until Lily finally says yes," Remus teased.

"Exactly." Sirius grinned and rolled his hips. "All this talk of fucking is making my balls ache."

Remus chuckled and took said balls in his other hand, squeezing them just how Sirius liked. "Are you asking me to fuck you, Padfoot?"

"Mmm, yeah, I think I am."

Remus stood and unbuckled his belt, erection getting harder by the second as Sirius spread his legs wide, exposing his hole to view. "Better not be thinking about Wormtail when I do."

"Who?" 

After a flick of his wand to conjure some lube, Remus lined himself up then bent forward and kissed Sirius—something no one else got to do.


End file.
